A Connection
by sharksfan17
Summary: Emma believed that she was just an ordinary girl, that all changed when her parents shared a secret with her that they had kept for years. They tell her this just as a new guy arrives at her school. What connection witll the two have?
1. Chapter 1

For as long as Nancy could remember, she has nothing to do with her life. She was not in control of her life. She would just stay in her room, waiting for her masters to call her down to the first floor.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, she got up and walked to the door. Opening it, she reviled a small child. A baby girl. There was a note in her blanket.

_Please take this girl and save her from her life here._

She took the baby into her arms and left the home. She decided that it was her job to make sure that this baby would be safe. Even though the girl had been dropped off. She knew only one place to go.

In Salem, Massachusetts there was only one place to find out that she would be safe. In this town. No one was. Half of the town was the Salem that most see. The other half, had witches werewolf and vampires.

Nancy lived in that area. She was a slave to witches. She didn't want that life for the baby. She crossed over into that forbidden territory. Once she left her town hidden in the woods everything was so different. The women wore pants and not dresses.

She wandered around trying to find somewhere to take this baby. She wandered around and found a hospital to take her. She walked in through the doors and over to the baby area. She quickly explained to the lady that this baby needed to be adopted. Once she handed the baby off she ran back into the village in the woods.

When she arrived at her house there stood a male vampire. "Where is the child?" He asked her. She didn't respond to him. She knew that this would be troubling for her, and that she may die because of it. But at least she saved that child. " It dosent matter anyways. On her 18th birthday she will be mine." He said to her, He grabbed her hand and led her into the woods toward her death.

Seventeen years later.......

Emma was bored once more in her english class. Never anything exciting happened to her and she hated it so much. All of a sudden the door opened, every eye turned to see this new kid that had just arrived. He was wearing thoes avaitor sunglasses, a black t-shirt that clung to his mucles, and dark jeans. In his hand he held a yellow sheet of paper, he gave it to the teacher who was seated in the back of the classroom. The teacher stood up and took the guys note from his hands. "Class, this is Artem." She announced. The kids just looked at him, then they went back to their work, not paying attention to him. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to work. It was about damn time something new happened to this school.

As the class progressed, and the teacher was still at her desk, Emma felt like someone was staring at her. She looked up and saw black eyes staring at her. It was her new classmate. She looked at him, he had medium brown hair to go along with thoes eyes. She shook her head and went back to her writing. The bell rang and her class was over, she was thankfull that it was. That new kid was sort of creeping her out. Her friend Grace was waiting outside of her classroom for her. "Are you okay." Grace askes her friend. The two girls were extremely close, they have been since each of them could remember.

"Yeah. There is a new kid at school and he is in my english class." Emma explained to her friend. The two walked off to their next class, history. At least in that class they had eachother to entertain. Salem High was an extremely boring school, period. Once that class was finished she had break. After that was over, it was photo, then lunch. After lunch was German, which she had as a class and something that she helped the teacher with. Both classes were back to back.

Once her classtime was over, she walked towards the teachers desk, watching as all of the students walked into her class. Emma saw a familiar face, someone who wasnt in her class the day before though. It was Artem from her english class. This time when he walked in and sat down, he didnt look at her, which was a good thing, him and his staring was creepy to her. The teacher walked over to him, asking him the normal questions, how long had he taken German and other questions. She didnt listen to his answer but her teacher walked over to her. "Would you be willing to help Artem with his German?" She asked

"Sure." She replied with a fake smile. She got up from her teachers desk and headed towards the boy. She sat down next to him and scooted her desk over to her. She looked at him and she had this odd feeling that he already knew German. She however, didnt question him. He probably after all was telling the truth. The bell rang and class began. The teacher reminded the students about using a past tense. She handed out a worksheet and Emma began to help Artem with the assighnment, or she was attempting to help him.

Once the class was over the teacher asked him if he needed any more help in the class. "Sure." He replied. Emma faked a smile, preting to be happy with his decision, but if he needed help she would him. Emma walked out of the class and headed to her old ford mustang. She got inside and drove home. Once she arrived there, she parked on the drive way. Getting out of her car, she grabbed all of her school items that she would need for homework. She walked into the house and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table. She set down her things and walked over to them.

"Emma we need to talk." They told her.

Please review!

AN: I'm writing a story with my friend Gin, its called The Keepers of Magick by Angelle Darque yall should check it out :)


	2. Chapter 2

Emma hesitantly walked over to where her parents were seated. She arrived at the table and she sat down at the opposite end. She waited for them to begin speaking.

"We don't really know how to say this to you." Her mother told her. "We aren't your real parents. You were adopted. Her mother told her. "We found you at the hospital. We are telling you this now just in case you are from the other Salem." Her mother's voice went silent. Her father wasn't speaking at all.

Emma was extremely confused. "What other Salem?" She asked. The only Salem that she knew of was the town that she lived in.

"Once you reach 18, you are given a letter. Inside the letter it tells you about a town in the woods that is also called Salem. It is run by Vampires, Witches and Werewolves." Her father explained to her.

"That could mean that you are promised to be a slave. When you are born in that town you are either promised to be mate of a creature. Or a slave." Her mother explained deeper. "The letter will explain everything."

Emma was still in shock of what was going on. She wasn't exactly sure how to take all of this. She just shook her head and stood up. "I'll be back." She stated and left the home. Taking her keys and purse with  
her. She walked outside and got into her car. She drove to where the woods began. Curious to see what would happen if she went inside. Wondering if this was true, If there really was another Salem.

She parked her car at a parking lot across the street from a book store. Where the forest begun. She got out of her car and locked it. Heading into the forest.

She traveled into the forest. Not caring where she was going. She could see a light in the distance of the forest so she traveled towards that. Suddenly she was stopped by a male. In the dark light it was extremely hard to see. "Please don't go any farther." The male voice said.

"Why?" She asked him. Not wanting to listen to the voice. She continued walking not caring about the male convincing her not to.

"If you go in there you won't be able to come back out. You will be a slave forever." She stopped in her tracks. What her parents were saying was true. There had to be another world in that Forrest. She could tell by the light. "Come on." The male said to her. He put an arm around her shoulder directing her out of the forest.

Once they got into the light of Salem that she knew, she saw the man that had saved her. It was her buddy from school. Artem. "How did you-?" She was about to ask him but he disappeared.

She looked around. Trying to find him, but she found nothing. It was quite odd. She shook her head and walked back to her car. She got inside and drove home. She was too shocked to be angry anymore. She was confused. Very confused. She walked up to her room. Not caring to share the events with her parents.

She immediately began to work on her homework, determined to get her mind back into the right place. Once she finished her homework she walked down stairs to find something to eat. Her parents weren't  
there. So she felt relieved. She walked to the refrigerator and got a snack out of it. She walked back up to her room and turned on the TV and relaxed. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning Emma woke up late. She was in a panic. She quickly got dressed and went to her cad. She drove to school. She arrived there in time for her first class. She sat in her and relaxed.

Artem never arrive to class. Emma looked at the empty seat across from her. Wondering what could have happened to him over night. She shook her head and paid attention to class.

Once that class was over, Grace came skipping over to her. "Aren't you excited?" She asked her. "About what?" Emma asked confused.

"Your birthday! Your turning 18." She said and everything seemed to click. That was why her parents told her that she was adopted. The only thing that was still confusing her was Artem. He didnt show up to german either, so Emma got to relax. Something didnt feel right for her. She couldnt put her feelings into words.

The school day had finished and Emma was on her way home. Instead of heading that way, she decided to stop at a coffee house in town. She walked over to the register and ordered herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at a table after recieving her coffee. She took a sip and picked up her books and began starting her homework.

"Working on your homework, already?" She heard a voice ask. Emma turned around and saw Artem stanging right there. His arms were folded across his chest.

"Yeah. I want to get it over with." She explained to him.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure." She replied. She packed up her things and stood up, following him out of the coffee house.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Emma followed him out of the coffee house. She didn't fully know where he was going but that didn't mind at all to her. He began walking into the forest. The place that he had saved her from the previous night. She began to feel nervous about this. But that went away when he stopped.

"I'm here for a reason." He stated folding his arms across his chest. "Have you ever wondered how you were adopted."

"How did you know that?" She asked him. " I just found out last night." Her mind was at work. Trying to figure out if she said anything to him about it last night.

"Just listen to me. When you were born you were promised to be the slave to a vampire. You were supposed to be dropped off at a witches home. They were supposed to keep you safe for your first five years. Then you would become a slave. But instead you were saved by the slave to that home. She took you to Salem and freed you. Or so she thought. My father was furious when he found out. He killed that woman for it. He had no right to do so. When you turn 18 you have no choice but to become his." He looked at her. Making sure that she understood his words.

"So I'm still his no matter what?" She asked him. "Your fathers? Then why the hell are you here?" She asked him.

"I do not agree with my father's ways. So I'm going to make sure that you are not going to be his. In a month." He said to her. He had a lot of knowledge about her.

"Why?" She asked him, she was still in shock from all of this.

"Because, when I was younger I made a pledge to a secret society within the other Salem. Wanting to stop all of this, this slavery of humans. I was assigned to protect you. I was given a file with your information contained in it. That's how I knew those things, like that you were adopted and that I could find you at a coffee house."

"Can he find me? Even if I'm away from that town?" She asked him.

"No not until you are eighteen." He replied. "Your blood fully matures then." Something in her mind clicked once he said that. His father was a vampire. That must mean that he is one also.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked him. "If you are why aren't you drinking me dry."

"I was wondering when you were going to say that. That would have been my first question." He chuckled slightly. Not answering her question. Then he became quiet. "Someone coming, I think its my brother." He stated. Emma's eyes went wide. She looked around. She began to panic. "Dont." A said to her. "We don't need you to run. He will catch you and drink you dry. How good of an actor are you?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in a play before or any drama thing."She mumbled but he pulled her to him.

"Be absolutely silent." He said to her. She froze. Not knowing what to do. He grabbed her by the arm. She saw a male appear from the woods. He appeared next to Artem. He was taller than Artem was.

"Hello Artem." He said. Hate coming from his words.

"Nicolai." Artem replied with equal hate. Nicolai walked from next to Artem, over to Emma. She could feel Artem tighten his grasp.

"You have a snack. I thought that you were too good for human blood. Care to share your snack?" The grasp on her arm got a lot tighter. She began to worry. She heard Artem's voice in her head.

_"Calm down. He knows that you are going to feel like this. Calm down and if he makes me take a drink. I'll promise that it won't hurt if you stay still. After a few seconds relax your body and collapse. I'll catch you."_ She nodded her head slightly. Agreeing to his words. She just hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Where did you find this one?" He asked running a finger along her cheek. Emma tried so hard not to move.

"Walking to the woods. Poor girl didn't know what was coming." Artem replied running a finger along her neck.

"Care to share brother?" Emma couldn't help but let out a shutter. She watched Nikolai smirk. "This could be fun."

"I found her. I want to taste her. Maybe I leave her alive you can find her again." Nicolai frowned at his brothers words.

"See you at home." Nicolai said then he disappeared. Emma closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Artem didn't let her go though. She turned around and looked up at him. His entire eyes were black. She tried to escape once more, she was nothing against his strong grasp.

"Artem please." She begged. She felt him burry his head in the crook of her neck. She began to panic. Even though she didn't want to. She knew that that would make her seem more she felt a push. She almost fell to the ground from it. "Run. Get and you car and go home now." Without even thinking, Emma ran to her car and drove home. She tried not to let her mind think of Artem.

Please Review!!


End file.
